We're Doing Fine
by chibi-viki
Summary: One day in Traverse town, Sora went to visit the old recycled Final Fantasy Characters at Cid's store. Beware of CloudxAerith!


A/N: Stupid editor... good thing they fixed it. So, now, I re-uploaded this fic hoping that those weird characters would go away.

"**We're doing Fine" **

**by: Chibi Viki**

One day, Sora went back to Traverse town by himself to see how the recycled Final Fantasy Characters, who really didn't have much else to do anyway, were doing.

"So, how are you guys doing?", he asked.

Apparently, they were doing fine.

"Oh, we're doing, fine", Yuffie replied.

They were hanging out at Cid's run down store, their only source of income.

"Get out of here, you freeloaders!", Cid cried out whose words fell on deaf ears.

So, anyway, back to the important people of our story, Sora asked them about Cloud Strife.

"By the way, have you guys seen a guy with a REEEEEEEEEEEEALLY big sword and REEEEEEEEEEEEALLY spiky blonde hair?"

Yuffie's brows furrowed, "His name is Cloud Strife, already… can't you read the narration?"

"What?"

"Nevermind".

Sora shrugged, "anyway, have you seen him? I've been worried about him lately. He said something about losing his light", he scratched his head, "you know, I should've given him a flashlight or something…"

At the mention of the name 'Cloud Strife', a vein on Leon's head popped and he marched out of the store fuming.

"What's up with him?", asked Sora.

"Damn freeloaders…", Cid muttered.

"Oh, don't mind him", Yuffie replied, "he's just ticked off at the mention of the name, 'Cloud Strife' so he's gone off somewhere to mutter curses".

"Well, he could've just done it here… I'm not THAT young".

Yuffie put her hands on her hips, "WHAT?! Are you kidding?! Kingdom Hearts is a PG game and this story is PG-13. Cursing not allowed… and I don't want to lose my only other job since it looks like I'm not in 'Kingdom Hearts 2"

"But Cid had been cursing since the start of this story and…"

"Who?"

"'Ya goddamn freeloaders! Ingrates!!!!!"

Sora pointed at Cid, "Look, see? He's right there"

Yuffie turned to the direction Sora was pointing at, "Oh, him?", she shrugged, "I thought he was just an extra".

"So, what about Cloud Strife?"

Yuffie grinned, "Ah! That guy! He's always lost!", she placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, "but don't worry, he's okay… he's with Aerith now"

"You mean he's dead?!"

"Huh?"

"Uhm, nevermind…"

Sora smiled… aaaaah, Ms. Aerith. He nearly had a nervous breakdown when he first met her thinking that she was a ghost.

Yuffie folded her arms to her chest, "Anyway, ever since we 'found' him, Leon had been having a tantrum".

"Why?"

"Well… he was muttering something about Aerith being his girl and all… and he kept singing this 'eyes on me' song in a really bad tune when he would secretly stare at her…" Yuffie paused to laugh, "Anyway, ever since Cloud came, he and Aerith were inseparable… but it's not like Leon could do anything about it… he's not in FFVII after all".

"Huh?"

"Leon is from FFVIII…", Yuffie shrugged, "he said something about running away from some girl named Rinoa and stuff… but who cares?".

"Ms. Aerith and Cloud are inseparable?"

Yuffie giggled. "Yeah… he's afraid he might lose her or something"

"Aerith… I'm not gonna lose you again", Cloud muttered as he followed Aerith around the kitchen.

"That's nice, Cloud", Aerith replied with a smile.

Later on…

"Aerith… I'm not gonna lose you again", Cloud muttered as he followed Aerith around in the living room.

"That's nice, Cloud", Aerith replied with a smile.

Later on…

"Aerith… I'm not gonna lose you again", Cloud muttered as he followed Aerith around while she worked in the laundry room.

"That's nice, Cloud", Aerith replied with a smile.

Later on…

"Aerith… I'm not gonna lose you again", Cloud muttered as he followed Aerith who was headed for the bathroom.

"That's nice, Cloud", Aerith replied with a smile, "but if you follow me in here, I'm afraid I'd have to call the cops… then' you'd have to lose me all over again…

"But…"

"Cloud!"

"Yes?"

"STAY!"

"arf!"

"That's a good Cloud!"

Aerith patted him on the head.

"So, Ms. Aerith and Cloud are inseparable, huh?"

"Yes, I told you already!", Yuffie cried out in exasperation, "Geez… men!"

"So, what about Riku?"

"Who?"

"You know… my so-called bestfriend who's out to steal my girl, Kairi?"

For a while, Yuffie stared at him strangely… boy, kids these days… she shrugged and replied, "Hey, he's your friend, not mine…"

**Owari-**

A/N: I honestly didn't know what came over me when I wrote this. It just suddenly came to me.


End file.
